Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a work vehicle.
Description of the Related Art
An example of a conventional work vehicle is disclosed in JP 2011-255695A. The work vehicle disclosed in this document is provided with: a prime mover part that is supported by a vehicle body frame; a bonnet that is capable of vertically swinging between a closed position at which the prime mover part is covered and an open position at which the prime mover part is open; and a support frame that supports a free end side of the bonnet located at the closed position.
In the work vehicle disclosed in the above-described document, when an operator or the like swings the bonnet downward from the open position toward the closed position, and the bonnet approaches the closed position, a round bar-shaped lock object provided on the bonnet side is guided toward an engagement recess of a fixing bracket attached to an engine mounting frame, by an inclined surface of the fixing bracket, thus realizing centering of the bonnet with respect to the vehicle body frame.
An example of a conventional work vehicle is disclosed in JP 2005-35420A. The work vehicle disclosed in this document is provided with a bonnet that includes a plurality of sheet metal members whose adjacent edges are welded together.
The work vehicle disclosed in the above-described document is provided with the bonnet that includes, as the plurality of sheet metal members, a roof member and lateral wall members, and the roof member and the lateral wall members have, as their adjacent edges, edge parts that extend to the inside of the bonnet. As a result of these edge parts being spot-welded in a state of being in surface contact with each other, a connected state of the roof member and the lateral wall members can be obtained.
An example of a conventional work vehicle is disclosed in JP 2010-70167A. The work vehicle disclosed in this document is provided with: a bonnet that is configured to open and close by swinging about a first pivot shaft that is located in the front end part of the vehicle body frame and is orientated in a left-right direction; and a front guard that is located immediately in front of the bonnet and protects the bonnet.
The work vehicle disclosed in the above-described document has a configuration in which a rotation pivot shaft is provided that serves as both the pivot of rotation of the bonnet and the pivot of rotation of the front guard, and a coupling member is interposed between the front guard and the bonnet so that the front guard is rotated to open and close in association with the bonnet being rotated to open and close.
In the above-described configuration of JP 2011-255695A, since centering of the bonnet with respect to the vehicle body frame is performed when the bonnet approaches the closed position, it is possible to prevent the bonnet from swinging laterally with respect to the vehicle body frame.
However, the centering is not performed when the bonnet is far from the closed position, and thus there is a risk that the bonnet will largely swing laterally with respect to the vehicle body frame when the bonnet is far from the closed position, causing a problem in which the bonnet comes into contact with the engine of the prime mover part or the like due to a large lateral swing of the bonnet.
In other words, it is demanded to avoid the risk of the bonnet coming into contact with the prime mover part in an operation of closing the bonnet.
In a work vehicle as disclosed in JP 2005-35420A above, coating for rust prevention or the like is performed on the roof member and the lateral wall members after the roof member is connected to the lateral wall members by spot-welding, but after the connection, a coating material is unlikely to enter between an edge part of the roof member and an edge part of the lateral wall members because the edge part of the roof member and the edge part of the lateral wall members are in surface contact with each other. Accordingly, there is likely to be an area that remains uncoated with the coating material between the edge part of the roof member and the edge part of the lateral wall members, and there is a risk that the external appearance quality will deteriorate due to the area uncoated with the coating material rusting.
In other words, it is demanded to prevent deterioration of the external appearance quality due to the area of the bonnet that is uncoated with the coating material rusting.
In the above-described configuration of JP 2010-70167A, swinging of the bonnet in the opening direction is not restricted by the front guard, and thus it is possible to largely swing the bonnet in the opening direction. Accordingly, when maintenance of the prime mover part or the like that is covered by the bonnet is to be performed, it is possible to use the swing operation of the bonnet in the opening direction to widely open an area around the prime mover part and the like that are covered by the bonnet. As a result, the maintainability of the prime mover part and the like is improved.
However, in the above-described configuration of JP 2010-70167A, the front guard is supported by a bracket fixedly mounted on an engine frame via the rotation pivot shaft. Accordingly, if the front guard collides with another object, the collision load at this time acts on the rotation pivot shaft. As a result, even if the front guard has a robust configuration, the collision of the front guard with another object will deform the rotation pivot shaft if the rotation pivot shaft has a low strength, which may cause a problem in which the front guard comes into contact with and damages the bonnet.
In other words, it is demanded that the bonnet is protected by the front guard more reliably without degrading the maintainability of the prime mover part and the like that are covered by the bonnet.